piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1990 BnL 500
The 1990 BnL 500 is the 16th race of the 1990 Piston Cup. It was won by Darrell Cartrip, it would be Darrell's second last win of his career (his last was six races later at the New York 400) as he would retire by the end of the 1991 season winless. It took place just three days after John Retoline died. Even though Twilight Sparkle hosted most of the race, Spike hosts some of it, including how Lapis Lazuli said "Back to you, Spike". It's also one of the races for part-time racers Rusty Cornfuel, Haul Inngas, Ryan Shields, and Brush Curber. Slide Powers (who has raced from 1949 to 1991) would make a complete public interview about his thoughts on the racer. Television Biography Network: Syndicated Announcers: Twilight Sparkle and Spike Pit Announcers: Lapis Lazuli (she would get replaced by backup pit reporter Twilight Sparkle for the New York 400 at the New York Speedway in New York City) Transcript Slide Powers Interview Lapis: So Slide Powers, you must have heard about John Retoline's death. Slide: I did. I couldn't be more happy. Lapis: Yeah I can imagine, anyway tell me everything you thought about him. Slide: He debuted in 1970, seemed to be getting good pretty easily. But what I was most suspicious about him was the fact he barely showed emotion at all and when he did he was totally our of control, in his first win in 1971 he threw tires and destroyed small objects near him. I was third at that race and was deeply disturbed behind Kraig Shiftright. I started a petition to get him banned. It failed and he continued to become the "hell on wheels". Lapis: What made you so suspicious of him from the start? Slide: Everything. He was very aggressive and destructive. He hardly revealed about himself except for his name and location. Never mentioned about his family life and things like that and said creepy things on the track sometimes. Lapis: Did you ever try talking to him? Slide: We tried interacting but he would just refuse us with either aggression or some creepy stuff. He even tried hitting us at one point. That car was the definition of terrifying, he almost killed four racers back in that race and I'm glad he is gone. Hopefully he is now at the place he was trying to bring to the Piston Cup. Lapis: What about his arrest? Slide: As I said that car was out of his mind, he should have been jailed long ago. I think I'm done now. That's all to say. Lapis: Ok then, back to you Spike because Pinkie isn't here, so yeah hate to say that. Otherwise, back to you. Lapis Lazuli, friend and beach buddy of Steven Universe, signing off for now. Spike: Amazing interview Lapis! Now Twilight, we'll be back after, well, this message from your local independent station! Words from Pinkie, again. (Commercials play) National Anthem and "Start Your Engines!" Twilight: We're back at the iconic BnL 500 at BnL Raceway in Atlanta, Georgia. Here we have a good pre-race start, so let's listen to the national anthem of the United Car States of America. (Flag Evolution SSB plays, in the pre-intro music, 3-year old Speedy Comet would sing the intro) Speedy: (Singing) Oh my god, this is the American flag of the world of USA USA USA USA USAAAAAA! (Talking) Thanks, guys! THIS IS AMERICA!! (The Flag Evolution SSB now plays without voices singing) (The crowd clap and cheer) Twilight: Let's listen to the command to start your engines. (Manny Flywheel is seen with the grand marshals) Manny: And now for the most famous words in Piston Cup history, ever, welcome Parrapa the Rapper, Katy Kat, Sunny Funny, and PJ Teddy Bear! Parrapa, Katy, Sunny, and PJ: Gentleman, start your engines! Parrapa: We gotta belive for the field! WOO! (Crowd explodes of cheers) (Goes to the on-board of James Robson and the cars start their engines, then goes to The King's on-board, to Chick's, and to Brush Curber's, who Brush was part-time) Spike: And thanks to Parrapa, they so are. Twilight: I will host this race in place of Pinkie, since she is not able to host today, but regardless of anything, this is Twilight from Equestria in the Office and here's the field. Pole winner is Klint Shiftright and outside him in the front row is Misti Motorkrass. Row 2, James Cleanair and Claude Scruggs. In the third row is Ernie Gearson, who was doing the worst at practice crashing, but then decides to enter, and outside row number 3 is Alloy Wilson, the copper one. Row 4, Strip Weathers, which most people call it The King, and Chick Hicks. Row 5, Kraig Shiftright trying to make his final win and Murray Clutchburn. Row 6, Rusty Cornfuel, a part-time racer, and Brush Curber, who will carry an on-board, even if he is the part-time Fiber Fuel racer. Row 7, rookie Billy Oilchanger trying to make his first top ten finish as the rookie of the year, and outside is Chuck Armstrong. And I'm not gonna say the rest as we go to the best of the best. And we'll return for the big start after this word from your local syndication independent station. (Commercials play) The Start Spike: We're back and I, Spike the Dragon, will host the big start and the green's out. They are off at BnL Speedway for the BnL 500 of 1990, the best one yet! So who will win? Figure it out as soon as we can on the 1990 BnL 500 at BnL Raceway in Georgia! They're off and running at the BnL Raceway! Here comes James Robson going into the field. Can Klint be the one who takes the lead first or Robson? Twilight: Here they come the cars are seen and look at that skid! (The 1981 20th Century Fox logo is seen with the Klint Shiftright T-Shirt from the 1990 Elimination series) And the current 20th Century Fox logo is wearing a shirt saying "Go, Klint!" and he does, he cheers! (At the view of the cars) And might be better than I would think. Spike: This is crazy talk! It's The King coming into the field. Oh my, and Misti goes outside, Kevin Racingtire the 1989 Rookie is going faster. James Cleanair is going way faster and he passes Kevin and Darrell. Geez, if Darrell was backup, he would narrate and this old teenager, what's your name older teen! Bob: (Screaming) Bob Cutlass! Twilight: If Cartrip was narrating and Bob took over me or Pinkie, that'd be amazing! It might happen 11 years later, if I'm right or not. And let's see James Cleanair and Brush Curber the part-time. And here comes Haul Inngas, another part-time racer! Spike: If it was 3 to go, it would be good for Cleanair as we, NO! That wasn't the good one, Cleanair spins, but he gets saved, he will continue racing! Look at the fourth part-time racer Ryan Shields, he's gone amazing! He's in 7th place now! Ryan Shields VS James Robson Side by Side Spike: Ryan and James are going side by side. Who will take the lead? Here comes Robson, he takes the lead! Shields is spinning! I repeat! Shields is SPINNING! LOOK OUT, HE SAVED HIMSELF FROM THAT STUPID WALL!! Results To be edited... Category:Historic Races